<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distance is a social construct by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443872">Distance is a social construct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Nye the Science Guy, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a half of a braincell left, I'm Sorry, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, MMMM DEATH LOOKING MIGHTY FINE TODAY, Phone Sex, Smut, cries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny sighs for the nth time that day. He was binge-watching his boyfriends show, Bill Nye the science guy, because he misses him. He sighs again and calls his lover in an attempt to talk to him, although he knows he's busy shooting at the moment. He gets a pleasant surprise when the call gets answered. </p><p>I'd like to apologize to not only good christian boy Mark Lee, but also God, Indra, and whatever higher power there is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Nye/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distance is a social construct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>one check up on my google docs by my parents and its over for me</p><p>The Johnten tag is just there because you guys are not gonna see this unless I tag it :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny sighs for the nth time that day. He was binge-watching his boyfriends show, Bill Nye the science guy, because he misses him. He sighs again and calls his lover in an attempt to talk to him, although he knows he's busy shooting at the moment. He gets a pleasant surprise when the call gets answered. </p><p>"Hey shawty" Bill Nye answered with an edge to his voice. Johnny looks at his phone questioningly before answering. </p><p>"Oh? I thought you were shooting right now" Johnny pouts, noticing that Bill is in the bathroom. </p><p>"Yes I was, but I took a break because I just can't stop thinking about you and how cute you are under me" Bill replies, and Johnny can hear a belt unbuckle as he gulps. </p><p>"O-oh, what about me were you thinking about?" Johnny questions. He was very flustered and hard now, already pulling his pants off. He was wearing his special lingerie today so his sexiness factor was Ten/10 (because admittedly, Ten WAS sexy, he'd totally hit that) Bill grunts and shows his 21 inch dick which makes Johnny's mouth water no matter how many times he sees it. His fat bussy starts drippin [stream drippin] his slick as he stairs at Bill jack off. </p><p>"Like this baby? I bet you were touching yourself thinking of this big fat cock in your fat bussy, huh? Such a little whore thinking about Daddies cock while touching himself hmm?" Johnny whines as he inserts 3 fingers into himself, already loose because he just touched himself last night. Quickly grabbing a vibrator, Johnny moans and stuffs it inside of him. </p><p>"Did you ask permission to do that, baby? I'll let this slip because you're needy right now, but next time it calls for a punishment." Bill groans lowly. Johnny nods and keeps pushing the vibrator in him while whining. He has tears in his eyes and starts seeing stars. </p><p>"Daddy c-can I c-come?" Johnny asks, practicality begging. Bill nods and replies with a "Daddy is going to come too, baby." And, together, they reach their highs. They stay like that for a few minutes before Johnny whispers soemthing. </p><p>"Daddy? I love you" He says before ending the call cheekily and starts to clean. </p><p> </p><p>[A/N I had 6 fluffy half finished fics in my drafts and decide to post this eye- goodbye I'm going to learn the dream in a dream and punch choreo and lsiten to long flight nonstop to cleanse my mind]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cursed</p><p>I was listening to knock on with a look of guilt while writing this I'm so sorry Johnny.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>